


Assholes Need Love Too

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Suicide Attempt, idk what this is sorry, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin, fed up with the world, leaves a note on Hank’s desk. Hank knows Gavin’s an asshole, but even assholes need a little love.





	Assholes Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set around a time where Hank knows about Gavin’s abuse, but hasn’t adopted him as a Son yet.

Gavin twiddled with an envelope in his hands as he approached Hank’s desk, staring at it for a moment, as though pondering about it.

“What’s that, a love letter?” An Officer smacked Gavin’s back with a chuckle as he walked past.

“Fuck off!” Gavin snarled after him. He threw the letter down on the desk and stormed out.

It wasn’t like Hank would even care. He was just the only person he’d really spoken to in this shit-hole. And… That made him the closest person to him.

_The closest thing to a Father._

Gavin shook his head. Hank wasn’t his Father figure. Hank was an asshole that he worked with, nothing more… And Gavin himself was an asshole that no-one _wanted_ to work with.

That was why he was doing this, after all.

* * *

“Connor, if you don’t stop it right now, I’m going to disconnect you from the Wi-Fi.”

“But Hank, it is a baby shark.” Connor beamed, pinching and unpinching his fingers to make a ‘snapping mouth’ for said baby shark.

“And this is Hank shark.” Hank snapped, sticking his middle finger up. Connor blinked.

“I get it. Because your erect finger looks like a shark fin if your hand is the front view of the shark.”

“No, I was just sticking my finger up at you. And don’t ever say ‘erect’ again, it doesn’t suit you.”

“I fail to understand how a word can’t suit someone.”

“How would you feel if I said ‘Ponies’?”

“... I think I understand now.”

“Good.” Hank sighed to himself as he sat at his desk, watching as Connor walked around to his own desk. He frowned at the letter on his desk.

“It’s a love letter from Reed.” The officer from earlier winked. Hank scoffed.

_What the hell was Gavin doing writing him a letter? Where was the asshole anyway?_

“Why would Gavin write me a letter?” Hank turned to Connor.

“Open it and find out.” Connor smiled. Hank rolled his eyes and tore the envelope open.

“Have either of you seen Detective Reed?” Richard asked, approaching their desks. He spotted the envelope with Gavin’s handwriting on it. “Why has he written you a letter?”

“Fuck if I know.” Hank shrugged, pulling out the folded contents. Richard ran a scan.

“People leave letters when going away, resigning, confessing, complaining, apologising, saying good- Oh no…” Richard’s LED flickered red.

“Saying goodbye.” Hank finished for him, thrusting the letter into Richard’s hand before making a mad dash around his desk and to the doors that led to the stairs. Connor stood, his LED also red, and moved to look over Richard’s shoulder. The two read the letter in a microsecond.

> _Hank,_
> 
> _You’re the only human I got to write to. That’s all. You ain’t special or whatever._
> 
> _You ain’t the only one who hates the world, so I’m gonna leave it, or whatever. Because I’m up to here with all this bullshit. What’s the fucking point anyway, you know? We’re gonna die anyway, may as well skip to the end, am I right?_
> 
> _What was I thinking, as if you’d give a shit. I’m an asshole, I get it, I’ve known since I was 5 that all I ever do is make things worse and hurt people, so I’m doing everyone a favour, right? So do me one in return:_
> 
> _Don’t let Richard be on his own, yeah? A man’s dying wish or whatever. He’s only just deviated, he’s not gonna have a clue what to do on his own._
> 
> _\- Gavin_

“We have to stop him.” Connor whispered.

“Agreed.”

* * *

“Gavin!” Hank called, running up the stairs to the roof.

_Jesus, he was too old for this shit…_

“Gavin!” He threw the door to the roof open and ran out to the edge of the roof, leaning over the concrete barrier and looking down.

“What the fuck are you doing, Anderson?” Hank jumped at the voice, looking up to see Gavin sitting on the edge of the building around the side. Hank sighed in relief.

“Jesus Christ, kid… Get down from there, yeah? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” Hank cried. Gavin shifted slightly.

“I don’t want to.”

“Don’t want to- Gavin! Get down here or I’ll drag your ass down!”

“You take one step closer, Hank, and I’ll fucking dive!” Gavin spat back. Hank blinked.

“Fine, okay…” Hank gave in. “Why me? Why not Richard or Connor?”

“People don’t write suicide notes to their fucking laptops.”

“I don’t know, I was on a case once where the guy wrote a note to his cat. How was it supposed to read that shit, huh?” Hank asked. Gavin scoffed slightly, a small smile briefly visible on his face. “Come on, why me?”

“I-I don’t know…” Gavin shrugged. “You kinda… cared, I guess…”

“Gavin, I’ve been an asshole to you since we met.” Hank shifted closer, unnoticed by Gavin.

“Yeah, but that one time I panicked about my dad, you were there and you helped me out and you listened, you know? No-one’s done that before.”

“No wonder you wanna jump off the roof.” Hank sighed. “How many people have actually shown a shred of decency towards you?”

“You.”

“What, that’s it?” Hank asked.

“Mum died, Dad was an asshat, Elijah abandoned me with said asshat, my cat ran away a week ago, Fowler couldn’t give a rats ass…”

“What about Tina?”

“We only swear at each other and joke about a suicide pact. Nothing that actually means anything.”

“Christ… Well, we gotta fix that as soon as you get down here.”

“I’m not gonna climb back down so shut your mouth.” Gavin scowled. “Just fuck off, leave me alone.”

“If you really wanted to die, you’d have done it by now. Something’s keeping you from doing it.” Hank whispered, stepping closer again. Gavin’s eyes welled with tears as he shook his head. “What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing, I-”

“Is it your Cat? Richard?” Hank asked. “Your job?”

“I don’t know, Hank!” Gavin choked. “Dad always said I could never accomplish anything!”

“Yeah? What else did he say?”

“What…?”

“What else did he say to you?” Hank asked.

“I-I… I was a mistake, he never wanted me… He said I’d never be anyone and that I was just a waste of oxygen… Th-That if I died, no-one would care, no-one would notice!”

“But I care. And I noticed.” Hank whispered. “And Connor, and Richard. Tina cares enough to talk to you, she’ll notice, and Fowler’ll notice, even if he doesn’t care. Your cat’ll notice.”

“You won’t care though!” Gavin cried, his body shaking. “I’ll just be one less problem to deal with!”

“Then don’t be problematic!” Hank retorted. “Loosen up, forget your pops, take life one step at a time, save people, catch killers, find someone, build a family. Make your life worth living, prove your Dad wrong.”

“Gavin!” Richard suddenly grabbed Gavin from behind, pulling the man back from the edge.

“Fuck off, Tin-can! Let go of me! Let me die!” Gavin screamed, throwing his fists in all directions. Richard tightened his hold on Gavin until they were a safe distance away and held him, letting the detective wear himself out.

“Why do you want to die?” Connor asked, appearing behind Richard.

“Because!” Gavin cried, slumping in Richard’s arms. “Why do you give a shit?”

“Because you are my friend…” Connor whispered. “I will have no-one to make coffee for, and the thought of you not being there after you have always been there hurts…”

“I agree. The DPD will not be a satisfactory place to work without you as my partner…” Richard whispered.

“Look at them, Gavin. You fucking scared them. Richard’s LED is fucking red. They fucking care about you.” Hank sighed. Gavin gave in.

“Fine…”

“Fine?”

“Fine, I won’t throw myself off the roof…” Gavin scowled. “But you better not make me regret it…”

“I won’t.” Hank chuckled, ruffling Gavin’s hair. “I won’t.”

* * *

_“Anderson? The fuck is this?”_

_“Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. It’s my ‘I give a shit’ gift to you each day from now on.”_

_“Wait, what…? Why?”_

_“As long as breakfast is sitting on your desk, you’ll know we give a shit. Okay?”_

_“O-okay… Thanks…”_

_“Kid?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thanks for not jumping.”_

_“Wh-whatever…”_


End file.
